Shinigami's Angel
by ShezzbatX
Summary: Duo has a child, with who? Is it his? Is there something Heero's hiding from Duo? Will they all learn the truth of the child's mother? Ch.22 up!
1. The Searching

8/26/02 The Searching..  
  
Duo has been gone for some years. Which was a surprise to the remaining pilots. They thought Duo would keep in touch, but he hasn't, even Heero and Trowa managed to keep in touch with Quatre and Wufei. But why not, Duo? The talkative, hopeful, care free second pilot.  
  
Where could he have gone?  
  
Even Hilde didn't know.. So it began, the four were to set out and search for they're lost once self claimed, Shinigami. What if Duo was killed or captured secretly? This was Quatre's worry.. Wufei seemed to trust in Duo's instincts. Heero promised he watch Relena from the shadows, but that was only short lived. There were no weapons, wars, nothing in threat. So for awhile Heero will help look for Duo, but where?  
  
"I'll stay here, this will be our Headquaters, i'll send myself and the Managacs around here and near by countries.."  
  
"Fine.. I'll search around America.."  
  
Wufei stated as Trowa thought a moment longer. "Then i'll check on L2.. Heero?" Heero gave a unsatisfied look, "No matter where Duo is, the first place is to look where the moon can be seen best."  
  
With no good-byes or wishings of luck, Heero turned towards the door, his left hand slipping underneath the collar of his hanging jacket. "He's right, you know.." Trowa said..  
  
Else where....  
  
"Come on now.. There, that's good! Ok, here, theres still some more left.."  
  
The baby sat in his highchair, he gave a whimper stating he wasn't hungry anymore. "Aww, what's wrong? You need to burp, eh?" The sun shone through across the table, placed at the window and on the baby. The baby boy laughed when the man lifted him up gently, "Vrrroom!!! We're flying! Woo! I got you.. Come on, you'll be tired and drooling on my shoulder in no time.."  
  
The baby giggled, showing its toothless smile, the man carried him away, patting his back. He entered a room that had a crib and some stuffed dolls. And a moble over the crib, "All done?" He asked just when the child gave out its last burp. The man laughed when he set the baby down inside the comforting crib, but his long braid also fell inside and fast as a cat, the baby grabbed hold of it.  
  
"No! Not again! Ow ow... Let go.. Please... Ow..."  
  
-End. 


	2. Finding

9/20/02 Finding..  
  
"Any luck, Heero?" Quatre buzzed in on the small screen. "No." Heero always had a way with words, did he not? Trowa had recently come back from the Colony with no sign. But Heero's mind was thinking, he wished he remember all of Duo's ramblings, maybe it would help. He knew how much Duo loved watching the moon from the Earth's view..  
  
Heero thought back to the attack after Marimema. It was a political attack, not on Relena but another member, it took place in Germany...  
  
"Stupid, woman! How can we fight them without any good weapons?!" Wufei shouted from the ground. Duo and Heero were in Moble Suits, even the Preventers needed weaponry. Heero last saw Duo go East, running in his suit, which was rapidly being consume by fire. But Heero knew Duo got out, "Heero! I.. Ergot.. I ergot aut!" The crackling static from his comminucator didn't send a clear message.  
  
After they defeated the up rising terrorists, they got out, and searched the burning streets for Duo, but he wasn't found. His Moble suit had no evidence of human remains. Heero snapped back into the present and made his search go to Germany.  
  
"Sorry, I had to call you out this way, sir. But I don't have anyone to care for my son."  
  
The young machanic spoke from under the hood. "Ah, its quite all right." Responded the man, he was an older man and he owned the car. "I kinda like the boy myself." A loud slam from the hood, and Duo turned around.  
  
"I bet.. There hasn't been one single person, who hasn't liked, Engel yet."  
  
"Is it fixed?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
The man happily paid Duo, and waved good-bye. Duo was much different in someway, he was dirty from the grease, but aside from that. His braid was longer, he grew taller and more muscular, and now he had a baby? Duo walked over to the play-pen that was set under the shade of the trees.  
  
"Hey ya' there!"  
  
Duo had a small house set in the entrance to the woods. There were trees all over, there even wasn't a paved road where Duo was. But North was fields and the streets that led to town, and wide open skies. Duo made odd noises that amused the child most. "I can't pick you up, i'm all dirty.."  
  
"I'll hold him..."  
  
Duo's heart skipped a beat before it began to beat faster, that plain serious voice.. 'Heero..?' He turned around to see his old friends standing there watching him. Now he had to explain...  
  
-End. 


	3. Shinigami's, Engel

9/20/01  
  
Shinigami's, Engel.  
  
"Hey..!"  
  
Duo tried putting on a happy face but the others stared back. Quatre seemed confused more then the others. "Duo.." Quatre stepped forward spreading his arms. "Woah! Woah! I'm dirty!" Duo quickly stood up, stopping Quatre, "We worried about you so much. Where have you been?"  
  
"With.. my... son.. Heheh.."  
  
"Your SON?!"  
  
Rang the choir in unison. Duo smiled nervously as he excused himself to go wash himself. "Did he marry and wanted a peaceful life?" Quatre looked back concerned written across his brow. "And we ruined it by showing up?" Trowa said as he looked over his shoulder seeing Duo return with a rag. "So.. What's up?"  
  
Duo tucked the damp rag inside his back pocket. He strolled over to his son and lifted him out from the play-pen. "Let's go inside!" Duo smiled, he hasn't seem to be all that different. He led them inside as they all looked around, it was clean with statues and pictures and furniture.  
  
"Who does your cleaning?"  
  
Trowa asked, running his finger across the table then studying his fingertip for dirt. "I do." The others nearly had massive heart attacks, "You?! What about your wife?" Quatre blurted out. Duo stared with a blank face, confusion set in his eyes, before he bursted out laughing.  
  
"I'm not married! Hahahahaha! I can clean, ok? I cook too."  
  
Duo seated himself on the couch with the baby in his lap. "If you're not married.. How'd you get him?" Wufei sat across from Duo pointing at the child. "He's my son, that's all you need to know." Duo smiled, never taking his eyes away from the baby. "What's his name?" Quatre asked with a amazed smile.  
  
"Engel.. Its Angel in German.. I'm the God of Death, and he's my little Angel.."  
  
Duo gently squeezed the baby up against his chest. "What's his mother's name?" Wufei asked, sensing the whereabouts of the mother wasn't an easy subject with Duo. "Hey! How about I make ya' some tea! I got good Herbal crap.. Some of it tastes like shit, but hey, it make ya' relaxed or hyper."  
  
Duo stood up and handed Engel to Quatre, before walking quickly into the kitchen. "Oh my, he's heavier then I thought.." Quatre looked back at Trowa, he smirked and held out his arms. "Let me hold him now."  
  
Soon they were all taking turns, even Wufei. "Hey, how come he isn't smiling?" Quatre asked, "HEERO! YOU BROKE IT!?" Wufei shouted, "I did not!.. He's.. making grunts.."  
  
A few silent moments and all of them stood frozen, "That.. smell....." Heero held out Engel as far as he could. "Duo! Take it away!" Duo was setting the last cups on to the tray when he poked his head up, from the kitchen was viewable to see in the living room.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He stinks!!" Heero snapped back as Duo just looked down fixing the drinks, "Oh, yea he's a stinky bug all right.. Here's tea and coffee."  
  
Duo set the tray down on the oval smooth polish coffee table and took the baby away from the perfect soldier. "And to think.. Heero Yuy, pilot of a Gundam would be so tense about a dirty diaper, tsk tsk.."  
  
Duo walked into the bedroom, leaving Trowa and Quatre to snicker while Heero sat, stone set but his face showed he was annoyed and embarrassed by Duo's remark.  
  
-End.  
  
Spazmastic: O_o Its true! Some men just can't handle a dirty diaper or drool! LOL. I'm surprised, I really thought no one would care so much for this story.. / Because i've seen other stories of the pilots raising kids. But thanks so much for reading this! ^-^ 


	4. Leaving, Germany

Disclaimer: Sorry! ^^ I always forget these things! But I don't own Gundam Wing, at all. Nope nope nope!... I DON'T EVEN OWN DUO! ::Cries:: ;_; 9/21/02  
  
Leaving Germany.  
  
The reunited five gathered around the oval table, Duo and Heero sat on the couch with a cushion between them, and across was Trowa and Quatre on a love seat, and in a rocking chair nearly at the head of the table was Wufei.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, I didn't want to cause worry.. But thanks, it really shows a lot to me that you all came."  
  
Duo sipped his hot chocolate as Quatre picked up his cup, "No need to, Duo. We all were worried.. It was Heero who figured out where you were."  
  
Duo looked over, to his right seeing Heero stuff a tea biscuit into his mouth before his eyes turned to look back into Duo's. It was quiet for that eye gazing moment before Duo looked forward again, without a word nor a smile, he raised his arm up to take another sip from his beverage.  
  
"Well, i've been busying Engel and trying to get odd jobs here. But its a bit hard, because not everybody here speaks English. And I don't trust the care of my son to just anyone."  
  
Quatre smiled brightly, "We'll watch him!" The others looked up at Quatre, while he quickly stood on his feet. "I'll watch him! I never really had an experience with babies.. And I think your son is awfully cute! In fact, I want you all to come stay with me! I'm so busy most of the time, it gets lonely sometimes.. But never when we're together like this.."  
  
"Pheh.. I think not.."  
  
"Aww, come on, Wufei! We only understand each other. We fought together, and we were ready to die together! None of us should be alone anymore.. We've been alone our whole lives, let's stop it and start a new with Engel?"  
  
Quatre's aqua eyes pleaded with Wufei before he turned to Trowa, "You can teach him to be althetic.." He turned to Heero, "And you can teach him the art of self defense.. And you, Wufei can give him the wise teachings from your race.."  
  
Duo looked around confused but quickly stood up, "No! Engel will not be me! He will not have to learn how to fight and to kill!" Quatre looked at Duo calmly, "No, Duo we don't want anyone to be the next Gundam pilot.. Just its too much on you to do this alone.. Let us help you.. Please?"  
  
All eyes were on Shinigami.. He was quiet and frown slightly with his hang dangling low, "I'm sorry I yelled.."  
  
"It's all right. You're just protective and that's good.. So what do you all say?"  
  
The others glanced about..  
  
"Ah, thanks, Heero! This is the last of my stuff.."  
  
Duo stood next to the truck, watching Heero fumble around the bags. Heero didn't mutter a word in response. Moments later Duo and Engel were inside the truck when Heero came in the driver's seat. "You've changed." Heero said while turning the exnition, giving the truck a slight jolt. "No.. Just more responsible."  
  
And soon were on their way too their new home..  
  
-End.  
  
Spazmastic: ^^!! Eeee! I know i'm dragging this.. 'mother' thing out too much, BUT! I'll be a good little Spazmastic and upload not only this chapter but also chapter 5.. 


	5. Not, Hilde!

disclaimer: Don't own... doooon't own!  
  
  
  
9/21/02  
  
Scratch one, Hilde.  
  
"Heero! Duo! Welcome!"  
  
Quatre hugged Duo while Trowa helped Heero unload the truck. Some of the Maganacs helped. Quatre helped Duo get settled into his new room, it was big with two large windows and facing east was a signle window. Quatre and Duo got to work in seting up the crib and soon they were finished with the bed and crib.  
  
"We can work on the rest later."  
  
Duo told Quatre, reaching into his bag he removed two hand held radios. Duo placed one, next to Engel's crib and took the other with him. "I'm thirsty." They all sat in the kitchen, it was late about ten o'clock or so when they heard a thud at the doorway. It was Wufei, with a duffle bag on the floor.  
  
No words were said as Wufei pulled up a chair and sat at the table. They quietly, all but Duo, talked and had a small snack. But soon enough they were off to bed. The next morning, Wufei heard huming as he opened the door leading to Duo's room, in the center of the warm morning sunlight, Duo held Engel and gently moved as if they were dancing.  
  
"Heh.. Still have the child in you?"  
  
"Oh.. Hey! Mornin', Wufei! How are you?"  
  
"Slept well.. Did my exercises.. You? Cheery, I see.."  
  
Duo made his way to the doorway on which Wufei leaned against. "Yes, because Engel here, ate all of his breakfast!" Wufei smirked when the baby giggled at him. "Duo? Is.. Hilde.. The mother..?"  
  
Duo looked shocked. "Ah......... Eh........ H-her....... I....!" Wufei raised his brow, giving a bored, waiting look. "Hilde...?! Never?! What made you think that!?"  
  
Wufei's mind went back to past memories...  
  
"Hilde?"  
  
Wufei walked along the scafolding closer to where Hilde was holding a clipboard. "Hilde! Have you seen Duo?" She turned and her brow met in the middle, expressing her anger, "No! I haven't seen that, jerk!" Wufei glared and muttered, "Women.." Before walking off..  
  
"Geez.. I wonder what could've made her moody.." Duo wondered.  
  
"Pheh.. Maybe she was on her.. Period..."  
  
"Oh, maybe.."  
  
Duo placed Engel on the couch, "Oy! He's heavy!" Engel had green eyes and was starting to grow black hair. Speaking of black hair, Wufei's hair was gotten longer too, it was almost past his shoulder blades. Duo often made jokes about it, 'Trying to catch up to me, Wufei?' He joked, well now the Shinigami's noticable feature, was down nearly to the back of his knees. Today it wasn't in a braid but a long ponytail.  
  
"I wonder why he won't say anything about Engel's mother.."  
  
Quatre whispered as Trowa stood near him, gazing out the window together. "It must've been upsetting.."  
  
"The boy doesn't even look like Duo.."  
  
"When we all last saw Duo he didn't mention anything about a girlfriend.. "  
  
"Maybe there never was.."  
  
Quatre looked up at, "Trowa...? You mean..?"  
  
"He either found it.. Or stole it.."  
  
"Duo would never steal a baby!"  
  
"I know.. I just find it cute when you get mad."  
  
".... Trowa!"  
  
Was it all true? Was Engel really not Duo's son? Adoption? Stolen? Who knows, will Duo tell or will the pilots have to break it from him?  
  
-To be continued.  
  
Spazmastic: Don't get mad at me.. I want you all to wait with wonder! Muwhahahahah! :D I am mean! XD But even Trowa and the other pilots are wondering too, hrmmm... Next one you won't wanna miss! ~.^ 


	6. Mutter von Engel Mother of Engel

Disclaimer: Dooooooooooon't oooooooooowwwnnnnnn!  
  
9/22/02  
  
Mutter von Engel. (Mother of Engel)  
  
"Umm.. Ok.. Guys?!" Duo stood at the front door trying to yell over the ringing phone, the TV, Engel's cries, and Trowa's orders to somebody. "Uhh.. Guys!? Just feed Engel, the Spinach! And change him in about a half hour! Guys?!" Wufei was holding Engel, while he got into a fight with Trowa, and Heero and Quatre were on the phone.  
  
Duo heavied a sigh and left for work.  
  
"You change him!" Wufei demanded, that was a ten minute argument, but Quatre took the job. Then Engel started crying. "Oh no?"  
  
"Maybe he's hungry! Here! I have the formula!" Trowa took the bottle out from the microwave and spilled some on his arm to test the warmth, "OW!!!" Heero snatched the bottel away, "OY! BAKA! YOU LEFT IT IN THERE TOO LONG!"  
  
Engel kept crying as they all ran around trying to figure out what was wrong. Until Quatre started patting his back. "Hey.. I think its working.. He just needed to be burped.."  
  
When Duo came home, the pilots were asleep all over the living room. Duo picked up engel and smiled, "Tired them out, eh?" Duo rubbed noses with him before leaving the room.  
  
Several years have passed. Engel was no longer a baby. He could run, walk, skip, jump, anything a normal seven year old can do. But it was clear that none of Duo's features were on Engel, not one.  
  
Engel has round green eyes, jade sometimes, and jet black hair. Duo never spoke of the mother, but the others were all dying to ask. As Duo smiled from the back door watching Engel on the swing, Heero tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"We need to talk..."  
  
Duo turned to meet four serious faces. "What's up?"  
  
"Duo.. We've helped you raise, Engel to feel as if he's our own.. Please, we must know who's his mother.."  
  
Quatre spoke gently.. "You guys will never let up will you?" Some shook their heads as Duo walked into the living room, so Engel wouldn't hear. "It was during that.. Fight in Germany..."  
  
"Stupid, woman! How can we fight them without any good weapons?!" Wufei shouted from the ground. Duo's moble suit was hit on its left shoulder and started a fire. Duo moved his suit away from Heero. And just before Duo was consumed, he jumped out from the pilots seat to the ground. He quickly ran while trying to signle Heero, "I'm out! I got out!"  
  
But it crackled with static. But Duo tossed it aside when he heard blood curdling screams . Duo saw a woman trapped under a collapsed wall. Duo ran to her as he was bleeding and crying. She screamed to him in German, "Kind! Kind!" She shouted, no not 'kind' it meant child. Duo saw wrapped in a blood soaked gray blanket, under the woman's breasts, was a child.  
  
She seemed to be at ease when Duo picked up the child. She also smiled when her hand tried to reach the child's face..  
  
"Duo.. May God Bless you..."  
  
'Sister Helen...'  
  
Childhood memories came, which drowned out the gun shots and explosions. The woman with green eyes and blonde hair turned into Sister Helen. "Kind.. Kind..." She whispered as Duo stared at her confused and shocked. She spoke more but sighed and laid there dead. Duo looked at the baby, he was crying and stained with his mother's blood.  
  
Duo got up and started to run away, East, with the child... Until he came into the woods so far away, he couldn't hear nothing but the birds singing. Duo cleaned the child up and wrapped him using his shirt. The baby started to whimper, as tears rolled off and fell onto his face.  
  
"Its ok.. to cry...."  
  
Duo whispered to the baby.. As the tears kept coming.  
  
"I'll love you.. I'll take care of you...."  
  
The living room was silent.....  
  
-End.  
  
Spazmastic: Well Duo/Folken/TK, how would any loving parent feel if their child was kidnapped? -_-; 


	7. Engel's denied father

Disclaimer: Dooooooooooon't oooooooooowwwnnnnnn!  
  
9-22-02  
  
Engel's denied Father..  
  
"After I cried, I took Engel, through the woods.. I knew I had to find help quick, he needed food.."  
  
Duo wandered aimlessly through the woods until he came upon a small town. He rushed to a hospital, they hardly spoke English. But they checked the baby and said he was about three months old. Duo left the child there and walked around the town. He felt guilty and worried of leaving the child behind.  
  
He came back only an hour after leaving, he returned and his heart was free from his worries when he saw the child sleeping inside a warm blanket. Since no one truely understood him the nurses let him inside, on the other side of the looking window.  
  
They seated Duo down and handed the child over to him. Duo held him gently and felt much at ease. He didn't know how long it was before the nurse came back to take Engel away. Duo didn't want to let go. He felt close, understanding towards the child, and that the dying words of the mother were to take care of her baby.  
  
The nurse moved her arm as a gesture to lead Duo and the baby after her. She let Duo tuck him inside the plastic crib and she led Duo to a near by room with an unused bed. Since Duo himself looked ragged and beat.  
  
"But I kept waking up that night.. And every time I did, I go back look through the glass.. Everytime I heard a baby crying, I rushed over. I felt.. love.. And he was mine now."  
  
But then the doctors refused to let Duo hold the child. They wrote in poor English, "Not yours." Duo grew angry and stormed out from the hospital, but Shinigami knows all the ropes.  
  
When it was 2AM, Duo had reached the entrence of the hospital. He had his flying thing again, when he saved Heero from the hospital. He ran through the doors, passing through nurses and doctors. They screamed and called for Security, but Duo was way ahead. He ran inside the elevator, and pushed the button for the fifth floor. The gaurds saw it from outside the door, and ran up the stairs to the fifth floor.  
  
But Duo used his helicopter thing, to hit out the small door. He needed to work fast, he jumped through and he was standing on a moving elevator. When he was near the third flight door, he removed a hidden gun. 'I know they need this elevator, but damnit, I need him!'  
  
Duo shot at the cable and the weight of the elevator gave way, Duo set his helipcoter on and flew next to the third floor door. He felt the vibrations in his chest when the elevator hit the basement floor. He forced open the doors and flew through, turned off his machine and ran towards the end of the hall.  
  
He turned right and left and finally found his son-to-be. He pushed his way inside were the nurses gasped and gapped. Duo gently grabbed the child and ran through a office that had sliding windows. He slid the window back and cradled the child in his arm close to his chest and jumped out.  
  
And they were both flying away and higher, the guards were scared to shoot him because of the baby's life at stake. Soon Duo stole enough food and money and left that town. Soon Duo gotten jobs and forgot to make contact with his friends.  
  
He wanted Engel to have a wonderful early childhood, not death, violent filled. Duo wished he had a better childhood, but it all turned out ok in the end. And now Duo would make sure his angel will be protected forever..  
  
-End.  
  
Spazmastic: Not over.. ^_^ 


	8. Mistake

Disclaimer: Dooooooooooon't oooooooooowwwnnnnnn!  
  
9/23/02  
  
Mistake.  
  
It was settled.  
  
No longer a mystery.  
  
The five pilots shared the secret of 'their' son.  
  
Engel made them laugh and smile more. Like most children, Engel would wake from freight at a nightmare and crawl into Duo's bed. "Tell me a story.." Engel whispered, as Duo's braid was coming a big undone within itself. Duo rested on his right elbow and rubbed the child's back with his left hand, telling him stories before he was born.  
  
Engel fell back inside the arms of Morpheus. Duo looked up and saw Heero in the doorway of his bedroom. "He woke me up too.." Heero said as Duo sat up on both elbows. "He says he feels safe when we're together.."  
  
Duo arched a brow at Heero, before laying back down. "Are you going to undress me with you eyes Heero or is your ass coming in here?" Duo smirked as Heero pushed himself off the doorway and laid beside Engel. Heero was laying on his left side watching Duo as Duo was on his back, giving the same gaze.  
  
Heero's eyes looked cold blue and angry, but Duo knew he wasn't angry at all. And Duo's dark blue with violet eyes, gave a confused, wondering look. Neither one moved for a long amount of time.  
  
Breakfast, Sunday morning, the house was already loud. Full of joyful noises and cheers. Engel watched his shows while breakfast was being made by everybody but Duo. He was awake lying in bed alone trying to figure out why his stomach and mind whispered to go downstairs.  
  
Engel went out on the front porch with his red ball. He watched a group of older kids from across the street on their bikes talking and laughing. He wanted to join them badly as he watched them the grip on his ball loosen and soon it was bouncing away.  
  
Duo walked down the stairs and turned right and straight into the living room. He looked out and the window and saw Engel nearing the road.  
  
"Heero, could you hand me that..."  
  
Screams over came Quatre's voice and every other sound. The screeching of tires and voices of others shook the pilots to rush outside. "MY GOD!!!!" Trowa screamed as more people came outside and looked in the middle of the street. Duo laid on his side in the fetal position but within was Engel.  
  
Trowa and Heero tried to look at Duo while Wufei got Engel, "Are you alright?" Wufei asked, shaking the dazed boy, "Y-yes..." He replied, Wufei looked up and saw Duo not moving as Trowa and Heero tried to get a response. "Daddy?" Engel asked with tears swelling in his eyes, "Come on, he'll be ok." Wufei picked up Engel and carried him inside.  
  
"Duo!? DUO!!"  
  
Duo was bleeding from his head and back.. A black woman came over to their side. "I saw it!" Heero looked up at her as she was stunned. "The kid ran in the street and this man ran after him and grabbed him and held him! And the car came and hit him on the back and they went rolling!"  
  
The stopped car was a few feet away from where Duo and Engel were, and soon the sounds of the nearing sirens were apporaching. But all Duo heard were muffled echoes, "Duo!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
And soon.. Duo couldn't hear anything....  
  
-To Be Continued.  
  
Spazmastic: Please review, or I won't finish this story. 


	9. Waiting for the results

Disclaimer: Dooooooooooon't oooooooooowwwnnnnnn!  
  
9/25/02  
  
Waiting for the Results..  
  
"Daddy! DADDY!"  
  
Engel screamed with tears flowing out from his round jade eyes. "He'll be alright! Calm down now." Wufei kneeled blocking the boy's path of his bedroom door. Engel started to choke on tears and mucus. His face was red from the heavy crying, "I want to see my daddy!!!" He shouted through tears, endless rivers.  
  
"Not now. He'll be ok, you have to be strong! You must for your father.. And for us."  
  
"Wufei.. Why aren't you sad?"  
  
"I am very sad.. And scared like you.. I've known your dad for a long time. But you must be strong, i'm trying. But Engel no matter what, we'll always love you.."  
  
Wufei hugged the boy, letting his shirt become stainded with tears. 'I only wish I said it more..' He thought silently when Quatre came in, "They're here.. Let's take Engel to make sure he's fine."  
  
Wufei squeezed the boy before carring him away. Quatre's face was pale and upset. Battle they all knew death was a second away, and all were ready to die, to feel their body in a moment of pain before they felt nothing more. But this? It was so unexpected for them.. It wasn't like an enemy attack were you knew the drill of how to fight. It was a inoccent mistake.  
  
Will this child live in guilt if Duo is crippled or worst... dies?  
  
Duo's body was already placed inside the ambulance. And Wufei stood on the porch, gazing at the gathering crowd, there was blood in the street from Duo. "Who do you want to go with?" Wufei whispered to the confused boy. "You and Heero.." He whimpered.  
  
They got inside the same ambulance with Duo. Wufei was only allowed, but Heero winked at Engel a sign that the child knew what Heero would do. In the middle Duo laid on the stretcher and Wufei held Engel as they both watched, and soon were rushed to the hospital. Engel knew Heero was on the roof, but didn't say a word.  
  
The paramedic checked a bit on Engel, he did have cuts on his knees and arms, but X-Ray would tell a better story. It was only fifteen minutes when they had arrived. They led Duo into the Emergency, but a nurse led Heero, Wufei, and Engel to a room to be checked by a doctor.  
  
Engel was cried silently, Trowa and Quatre would arrive there soon. Twenty minutes the doctor examined Engel, poking and looking. "He doesn't appear to have broken bones, and he's breathing and heart beat are fast, but mostly from shock. Are you his family?"  
  
"We're his uncles.." Heero said when he smiled at his 'nephew' rubbing his black hair. "Ah. So I believe he is fine.. It says on the chart he was saved by his father?"  
  
"Duo, turned his back to the car and held Engel close and the car hit his legs and they rolled.."  
  
Engel started to tear up again but Wufei and Heero started to rub his back and hair. The doctor wanted to check his skull and he would return shortly. "I want my daddy.." With a small whimper..  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
The doctors and nurses, ripped and cut away at Duo's clothes, while one doctor moved back his eyelids and looked at his pupils. "He's in shock."  
  
He had scrapes on his right cheek, a dislocated right shoulder, but that wasn't a major concern. What they did fear was his back and head. When Duo was hit, he fell on his right shoulder and rolled continouesly, the glass and rocks in the street were sent into his skin.  
  
Doctors sent him into the X-ray room. His skull wasn't fractured, but his spine was.. Just before it reaches the pelvis there were small fractions. The doctors checked else where, but that was their major concern.  
  
Trowa and Quatre waited in the Waiting Room. Fourty minutes they sat and Quatre rested his chin on his left hand with a depressing pout, while Trowa paced. "I can't take it! My stomach is twisting and its going to explode!" Quatre raised his voice a bit above normal speaking tone.  
  
"I know.. I never really felt so worried.." Trowa looked outside the Waiting Room before sitting next to Quatre. Before either could say another word, Heero came in. "Ah! Heero! What's going on?!"  
  
"Engel is fine.. Heard anything on Duo?"  
  
"No.. Have you?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Looks like we may be here for awhile." Trowa looked at the coffee colored carpet. "Wufei is at the vending machine getting something for Engel to eat. He just has cuts, nothing the human body can't heal on its own."  
  
Wufei came back with Engel, he was walking now and carring a chocolate candy bar. Trowa and Quatre's faces lit up and hugged him gently. Another half hour they waited for someone to finally come and tell them the news.  
  
"Good evening.. " The doctor checked something on the papers before looking back at the others. "He went into shock, but he's stable now. He doesn't have internal damage or bleeding. He has a dislocated right shoulder, but we are worried about his spinal fracture."  
  
They gasped, they felt like their hearts stopped beating altogether.  
  
"But it isn't broken.. I believe he'll be fine. You can call at this number tomorrow and you may go home now."  
  
They glanced at each other for a moment. "I'll stay.." Heero commented, they nodded and left to go home. Engel looked back, "Goodnight, Heero." He smiled and winked, leaving a bright smile on the child's face.  
  
-To be continued.  
  
Spazmastic: Sorry, but I need reviews to help me to write.. 


	10. Friendly Visit

Disclaimer: Dooooooooooon't oooooooooowwwnnnnnn!  
  
9/25/02  
  
Friendly Visit.  
  
Engel slept but a shook woke him up. "Let's go.." Came a husky whisper. "Heero?" The child rubbed his eyes. Heero was ducking in and out of the shadows, like a deadly Panther, but mimicing his moves was Engel.  
  
Heero had trained Engel to be silent, and how to break in. Wufei taught Engel how to be swift, silent, and strong. Trowa taught him how to jump and move without straining your body and muscles. So far the lessons from pilots, 01, 03, and 05 seemed to work well with the boy, but other from that, Engel learned the most important thing.  
  
  
  
A loving family. And now he was holding on to Heero, climbing a wall to see his father. "Engel.. Look up.." Heero whispered, Engel peered into the window and saw Duo lying in bed, it was dark in the room. "Its all right."  
  
Engel pulled back the window and they both slipped inside. Engel crawled up on Duo's bed and held his right hand. Duo was clean from the blood stains, but his right cheek had a bandage there were all sorts of wires placed on him and into the machine.  
  
Heero sat behind Engel and wrapped his hands around the small boy. He gently tugged and pulled at his black hair, and gave small kisses. Engel felt guilt and scared, but Heero's gentle hair playing made him some what calm.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you.. love my daddy?"  
  
"I care about him... We all do.."  
  
They stayed for an hour but Heero knew it was time to get going. He waited by the window as Engel placed a kiss on Duo's forehead. He squeezed his father's hand and gasped when he got the same response.  
  
"Heero! Daddy-I saw, we should get going now."  
  
Engel jumped on Heero's back and together they climbed down and snuck their way back home, to three unsatisfied faces. "I knew it." Wufei muttered, his black hair was messy with strans in his face.  
  
"Between you and Duo, you'll make Engel be a sneaky snake!" He shouted at Heero, as Quatre knelt down and smiled at Engel. "Daddy, squeezed my hand.." Engel smiled brightly, "That's good. He needs sleep and he'll be back here fine."  
  
Heero and Wufei snapped back at each other, but its forgot in ten minutes. Engel hopped back into bed and brushed his black hair out from his face. His hair was getting longer, it hung down to his nose, and to the back of his neck. He smiled up at his stick on glow in the dark stars on his ceiling.. He started singing;  
  
"A chance meeting can change your whole future. Believe in miracles, things will work out. It's gonna be OK.."  
  
Soon he fell asleep..  
  
-To be continued....  
  
Spazmastic: Yeeeees, "Kitto OK" Wha? You don't think Duo would sing to his own son? ^_^ Silly people. lol. Thank you for reviewing... ^^ 


	11. The Hinting in Your Eyes

Disclaimer: Dooooooooooon't oooooooooowwwnnnnnn!  
  
  
  
9/27/02  
  
The Hinting in your eyes..  
  
"Hmm.... uh...? Ah!"  
  
Duo shut his eyes at the bright light, he blinked a few times, his puplis trying to adjust themselves. "Doctor!" A nurse saw Duo awake and searched for a doctor with delight. Moments later they came back to see Duo shivering a bit.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"H-hurts.."  
  
"Ah! Of course, you had a nasty accident, nearly killed you.."  
  
"Killed....? Engel!? ENGEL, MY SON?!"  
  
Duo tried moving but from the casts and pain he didn't succeed. "Relax! He's perfectly fine, we let him go home with his uncles." The pain was gone it seemed, when Duo laid back with his eyes closed, the apperance of a warm smile spread across his heart shaped face.  
  
"You had a dislocated right shoulder, cuts and scrapes and a fractured spine."  
  
Duo's smile fade rapidly as he looked at the doctor and nurse with a serious, shocked expression.  
  
"Its all right, you will heal.. We were deeply concerned.. We thought you would meet.. complications but it seems now you're all right."  
  
  
  
"When can I see my family?"  
  
"Perhaps this afternoon, you rest though."  
  
The two walked away but not before Duo noticed the nurse taking glances at him. He sighed and tried to sleep, but he was too anxious for the others to come. "Hurry! I want to see my daddy!" Engel shouted with excitement. "We have to wait for the light." Trowa smiled at the boy, Engel laid his head on Trowa's shoulder with a heavy sigh.  
  
Trowa chuckled and kissed the boy's forehead. When they got to the hospital, Heero had a hard time trying to grasp Engel's wrist firmly. "Engel! Don't run!" Heero hissed, that tone always worked on the small boy but not this time.  
  
Finally with a twist at his wrist Engel broke loose and ran the halls and ducked into a quiet dim room. The pilots were a bit annoyed at the child but they were anxious to see Duo too. Engel crawled up on Duo's bed and listened to his father breath. Engel placed a hand on Duo's warm left cheek, "Daddy..?" Duo tilted his head before opening his eyes.  
  
When he did he saw a glow, that special glow only he could see. And deep pools of the richest green eyes, that the trees would shake with envy. And turfs of black shaggy hair hung down in his face. Duo smiled as wide as he could, for the first time he was speechless to his son. Duo threw his left arm around the boy's back and held him protectively.  
  
Engel snuggled his face in Duo's hair, smelling for that familiar scent which he loved so much. Duo planted countless kisses on the boy's face, but what made Engel move away was he felt something warm and wet hit his neck.  
  
  
  
He sat up and saw Duo's cheeks blushing with his now dark blue eyes sending out silver tears. Duo used his hand to brush the black hair back. Duo couldn't speak, all he could do was try to remember that face he loved for so long, and the tears wouldn't stop. When Duo was in that street, he lifted Engel up, and that moment on till now Duo had felt fear of loosing him.  
  
Now someone so close and dear to him. Blood, is not as strong as the bond of love. "Don't cry.. Are you mad at me?" The green in his inoccent eyes pleaded the truth in understanding. "Oh.. No.. No my Angel, I just missed you terribly.." Engel smiled, and turned to look back as the pilots stood silently in the back.  
  
"Hey.." Duo smiled with a sniffle as they approached forward. "Duo, how are you feeling?" Quatre asked with a smile, "Heh.. Pain.. But i'm a lot better now.." Duo smiled as he ruffled Engel's hair some more.  
  
"Hehhehehe.. Much better.."  
  
Duo tilted his head to his left and smiled brightly at Heero. "..Much better.." Duo whispered..  
  
-To be continued..  
  
Spazmastic: ::Sniffles:: So touching eh? I need a tissue.. lol. 


	12. Engel Dissaproves

Disclaimer: Dooooooooooon't oooooooooowwwnnnnnn!  
  
  
  
9/27/02  
  
Engel Dissaproves  
  
Duo was recovering just fine. He ate a little, and to his surprise the hospital food wasn't all that bad. But the milk yuck, but he liked the soup, but they didn't give him the amounts he usually ate. He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow bored until the nurse came back.  
  
"Hi, Duo!"  
  
"Evenin', Catlin."  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Heh.. Eh.. Not that I can really think of.."  
  
Duo noticed the way she pampered him and talked longer with him and sneak glances at him. Yep, Nurse Catlin was struck in love with Shinigami. He didn't mind it but he didn't developed such feelings for her. He never thought much about dating since he already had a kid. And what if he dated and the girl he was with was mean to Engel?  
  
For some reason his son had a way with picking Heero and Duo to help him go back to sleep in the same bed when he had nightmares. Duo thought back for a moment when they were in Heero's bed and Duo was reading to Engel. Engel was always in the middle of the two.  
  
And while Duo read he caught a glimpse of Heero curling the end of Duo's hair around his index finger. Duo said nothing about it, but it made him wonder a bit more. By ethnic, Duo was taller and had more muscle then Heero. Heero was a bit shorter and thinner, but he surely wasn't weak.  
  
Heero and Wufei seemed to bare that Asian height, while Trowa seemed to grow almost past them all. He still had his bangs in his face, but he was still thin and still quiet. Quatre's blonde bangs grew a bit longer then the rest and has now developed a habit of twisting his bangs at times.  
  
They all seemed to be happier now. After the war they wondered where they would belong and to whom? But now they had a reason, family their son. Duo recoiled in fear when he first moved in with them when Heero changed Engel's diaper.  
  
"Come.. off!"  
  
Heero tugged at the side of the diaper until it broke free. When he pulled it back Engel giggled and peed right in Yuy's face. Heero grew red and shook from confusion.  
  
"OMEA.... OMEA O KOROSU!!"  
  
Now Duo chuckled at the fond memory. Heero never changed Engel ever again. But what about this Catlin situation? She was pretty and all but Duo couldn't look into her blue eyes. When she came he felt a bit tense and uneasy, but when she left he was fine.  
  
He heard the squeaking from sneakers and appearing around the corner of his bed Engel and Heero appeared. Engel smiled as he wore Duo's old black hat and carried a sky blue balloon. Duo sat up and smiled, "Hey you. Stealing my hat again?"  
  
"Heero, said I could have it."  
  
"Oh? He did..?"  
  
Heero pulled up a chair next to the bed and smirked. Duo was lost to the world all but Heero's face, "Dad?! Daddy! I went to a carnival!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry.. You did, ehh?"  
  
When it was time to leave Duo kissed Engel's cheek. "Where's my kiss?" The boy shook his head as Duo pouted, "Why no kiss?" Engel shook his head negative with a smile. "Kiss Heero good-bye first." Heero spun around staring wide eyed at the boy. Duo seemed puzzled but they both looked at Heero.  
  
'Child has been around Duo for way to long..'  
  
Heero made a unsure annoyed face as he leaned close and kiss Duo's cheek. Duo felt his cheek go warm and quickly turned his head and kissed Heero's cheek. Engel laughed and kissed Duo good-bye.  
  
Duo gave out a heavy sigh. "That boy.."  
  
"Oh, your visitors left?"  
  
"Yes, Catlin.."  
  
"The doctor says you can leave.. tomorrow.. Duo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's.. against policy.. But.."  
  
"You want to go out sometime?"  
  
The nurse blushed, her hair was light blonde like Quatre's and blue eyed but closer to gray. Duo thought for a moment, maybe he didn't feel anything now, well he's stuck in a damn bed, and Lord knows how many times she gave him a sponge bath. "All right." He smiled at her, as she smiled back shyly.  
  
  
  
Duo had been home for two weeks now and he was back to his normal self. He also had been dating Catlin a few nights for the past week or so. It was about 2AM when Duo opened the front door to his home. "You'll love it.. Its the best." He smiled while Catlin giggled. When Duo opened the door there was a staircase at the right and Engel stood in his bedclothes.  
  
"Hey, man. What are you doing awake?"  
  
Engel was angry it was plain to see as he clutched to his red bear. "I don't like her!" Duo nearly gasped but before he could get in a word Engel continued. "I don't like you leaving me at night! I want you to stay with me and Heero!" Engel started to cry as he turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Engel.... Engel!"  
  
Duo's only reply was a slammed door. "Catlin, i'm sorry but you should go home now." Duo locked the door and headed to Engel's room...  
  
-To be continued... 


	13. Where is Your Heart?

Disclaimer: Dooooooooooon't oooooooooowwwnnnnnn! Gundam Wing!!! But I made up Engel, XD So bite me, ;x  
  
9/27/02  
  
Where is your heart?  
  
"Engel.. " Duo knocked on the door. He pressed his ear against it and heard small sobs. Duo twisted the doorknob and entered inside. He leaned up against the door watching Engel sitting on his bed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want you to go.."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Away.. Is she going to take you away?"  
  
Duo smiled and walked over to the bed, his braid swaying as he sat next to his son. "No.. No, Engel she isn't.. Just sometimes I like to go out and have fun, someday you'll want to go out with girls. But no matter what, i'm yours forever, and i'll be here."  
  
Duo wiped the tears off Engel's warm soft cheek. "What's this about Heero?"  
  
  
  
"He loves you.. And he misses you when you leave on dates."  
  
"Well, Heero only cares.. But don't worry about him, he is a big boy like you."  
  
Duo poked at Engel's stomach the result of giggling. Duo kept tickling then he started to tuck Engel in. Duo laid next to him and played with his hair, the bed was too small for Duo, so his legs hung off the side but it didn't matter to him, and soon Duo fell asleep.  
  
"Baka.."  
  
Heero lifted Duo off the bed and dropped him on his own. "Huh?! Oh.. Yuy..?" Heero threw the covers over Duo's head. "Hey! What'cha doing?"  
  
"Putting you in bed."  
  
He removed the blanket off from his head, Duo used his feet to remove his shoes. "Ahh, always a good servant, Heero." He teased and got a smack on his head, he chuckled a bit. "Heero.. Stay with me..?" The ice in Heero's eyes narrowed a bit before he sat on the edge of the bed. Heero crawled over to Duo staring at those narrow violet eyes.  
  
Duo's face had changed, he didn't have much of a baby face, it was more manly, adult like and his smile killed Heero every time.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Heero watched Duo's face for a hint of false in his answer. "No.. She's sweet but.. No.." Duo was so sleepy looking but Heero looked a bit nervous and wide awake. He clutched the sheets tighter as he felt a bit nervous.  
  
"I don't think I could ever really love her.. She makes me laugh but I feel guilty when i'm near her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.. My heart isn't in it.."  
  
"Then where is it?"  
  
Duo smiled more and closed his eyes, "You tell me, Yuy.. You tell me..." Heero pushed some bangs out from Duo's face causing the response to open his eyes again. "What?" Heero shrugged.  
  
"You know.. When you kissed my cheek.. It was actually kinda nice.."  
  
Duo blinked slowly and smiled at his little comment, while Heero was leaning over him watching him. And Heero slowly moved closer and placed his warm lips on to Duo's.  
  
A sun filled morning, mist on the grass, dew dripping from the trees and blades of grass. Flowers started to bloom, and Duo woke up by a slap in the face. "Ow!!" Duo woke up and saw a small hand near his face, Heero had his arms around Engel and Engel's little hand had hit Duo.  
  
Duo sighed and sat up looking groggy. His hair was a mess he could see it in his oval mirror. He looked to his left and saw how beautiful it was outside. But his view to his right was even better. It was Saturday so Duo laid back down and snuggled against the other two.  
  
Duo noticed Heero was awake, "Morning." Duo gave a wave, Heero smirked and point at Engel, "He snuck in last night.. After you fell asleep." Duo rubbed the boy's hair gently. "Duo? Where is your heart now?" Duo wrapped his arm around Heero, even though Engel was still in the middle..  
  
"With you two.. "  
  
-End. Spazmastic: Noooo, not really the end, ^__^ 


	14. Chicken Pox & Cinnimon Sticks

Disclaimer: Dooooooooooon't oooooooooowwwnnnnnn! Gundam Wing!!! But I made up Engel, XD So bite me, ;x 9/29/02  
  
Chicken Pox and Cinnimon Sticks  
  
  
  
When Engel was six years old, he came out at night and saw Trowa and Quatre talking quietly under the stars. Engel remembered when Trowa held Quatre's hand. Engel sat with them and they told him stories of the Space Colonies but they would pass kisses on a few moments.  
  
Engel was happy that his father and Heero were now lovers. To him being seven it didn't matter to him much at all mostly. He loved them all dearly but he had more love for Duo and same with Heero.  
  
Engel saw how Heero would act when Duo wasn't home. He seemed sad but when Duo came back Heero seemed anxious, this didn't get by Engel. He climbed up one night during a thunder storm in the attic where Heero sat on the window- sill watching the street.  
  
"When will daddy be home?"  
  
It rained heavy, thunder and lightning clashed. "I don't know.." Heero had his chin rested in his left hand. Duo was out repairing cars and he didn't come home yet. "Are you sad?" Engel stepped closer to Heero, "A bit.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Want to know a secret?"  
  
Heero smiled at him as Engel nodded in excitment. "I love your dad." Ever since that night when he was six, he remembered that moment.  
  
So to Engel he was use to it. It didn't matter, but he knew Wufei didn't seem to love anybody other than him. And being young and inoccent, it was all nothing more then a simple dream.  
  
Engel sat in his sandbox and started stratching himself all over his chest and arms and face. "Hey? What's wrong, little man? I've been told you're out here itching like you got fleas."  
  
Engel pouted at his father and Duo knew something wasn't right. Duo took off the childs shirt and saw red dots all over. Duo looked closely at them, he felt Engel's forehead, "Oh.. Come inside I need to take your tempature."  
  
"He's got a fever.." Wufei was reading the thermometer, "He must have the Chicken Pox.." Engel started to cry which startled the two men, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to turn into a chicken!!!"  
  
They laughed at the inoccent misunderstanding, "You're not going to. Its a name of a sickness people get. You'll be fine." Duo squeezed his hand as Engel kept rubbing his eyes and crying.  
  
Wufei started running the bath water, he made sure it wasn't too hot and he helped Engel inside the tub. Duo started to make his home made chicken soup, something he learned from Sister Helen. Wufei talked and started to bathe Engel, while he played with his toys.  
  
The other three were out working, Trowa went to the circus and Quatre had an important meeting, Heero did some small investigation for Preventers, but it was Duo and Wufei's day off.  
  
"You need a hair cut.. You're starting to look like, Heero."  
  
"I want long hair.. Daddy has long hair, you do!!"  
  
Wufei smiled and splashed him some, "Hush." Wufei dried Engel off and followed him into his bedroom to get some warm pj's. After they had their lunch of chicken noodle soup, Duo tucked Engel in bed to rest.  
  
Early that evening Quatre had returned home from his trip. "Hey! Haven't seen you in a few days, how's everything?" Duo leaned against a chair while Quatre went limp in the recliner. He let loose a heavy sigh, "It went well. I'm just so tired, how's everything here?"  
  
"Just fine, Trowa isn't back yet, Engel has the Chicken Pox so he's resting now."  
  
"Oh, will you be taking him to the doctor?"  
  
"Yep, tomorrow."  
  
"I should try contacting Trowa I.. want to see how he is."  
  
Duo folded his arms and smirked at Quatre. "All right, I miss him." Quatre lifted himself off the chair and went upstairs. "Yea, I miss my someone too.." Duo sighed to himself.  
  
'Something isn't right. I don't feel so well.'  
  
Wufei thought looking at his reflection in the mirror. "What's wrong?" He asked out loud as he began to scratch at an itch he had on his arm. "Hmm.."  
  
  
  
"Hello, Quatre."  
  
"Oh, Trowa! You got my message, i'm so glad you called. When will you be back?"  
  
"I'll be back soon enough, just wait, i'm sorry to call so late there."  
  
"Oh, no its perfectly fine."  
  
"So how was the meeting?"  
  
Quatre smiled and talked about his meeting with any reports of up rising groups against the peace between Earth and the Colonies, and Winner family business. It was after 1AM and Duo laid asleep in his bed. A soft night breeze crept in through his window, the floor cried out a creek in the wood work.  
  
Duo slid his hand under his pillow still sleeping. One corner of the bed sank down with weight and in a blink of an eye, Duo sat up grasping a gun against someone's left side temple.  
  
"Heero?! Damn you, Yuy!!!"  
  
Heero stayed silent and stared at Duo. He sighed and placed his gun and head down, breathing heavily. "I could've killed you.." Heero slid closer and removed the gun and wrapped his arm around Duo. "Why are you sleeping with a gun now?" Duo shook his head, "Old habit I guess."  
  
"You shouldn't.. Not when Engel is around."  
  
"You're right.. I missed you.."  
  
Heero smirked, "And I missed you.." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He pushed Duo back down roughly, "Hahaha, Heero.. What are you................. Oooooohh, I see....."  
  
  
  
The next morning, the kitchen was filled with a sweet smell. Engel looked tired and depressed, as his legs swayed, his feet could not reach the floor. He had Chicken Pox on his limbs and chest, and some on his back and chin. He sat at the table waiting for Quatre to finish, he was responsible for the sweet scene that hung in the air.  
  
Quatre had a boiling pot of water, he placed in some cinninmon sticks, and a pinch of lemon. He poured it into two cups and carefully carried them both to the table.  
  
"Here, this may make you feel better. When I use to feel ill, my sisters would make this for me. 'Drink it now, Quatre, it'll make your sniffles go away.' That's what they use to tell me."  
  
  
  
He smiled as Engel blew on it, some of the hot liquid came out from the cup and on to the table. "Careful." He smiled as Engel was ready to take a sip. The boy shivered and Quatre was confused, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Too sweet.."  
  
Quatre chuckled at the same time Wufei rushed in, "I HAVE THE CHICKEN POX!!!!" Quatre turned around to see Wufei standing shirtless with the same rash as Engel. "Oh my, Wufei, you never gotten it as a child?"  
  
"Apparently not, Quatre!!!"  
  
"You can have my medicine.." Engel said with enthusiasm. "You need that for yourself." Quatre commented, "I know, but I hate it." The child said looking into his cup.  
  
-End.  
  
Spazmastic: Sorry Arili, if you still can't see it, leave your e-mail or some way I can contact you. I don't write Lemons, ;x I'm too shy... ^^;;;  
  
Moonlit Eyes, what made you scream? lol. Didn't you read chapter 1? o.O; You're silly, ^_^  
  
Thanks for reviewing and ask me some more questions! :D 


	15. School & Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Dooooooooooon't oooooooooowwwnnnnnn! Gundam Wing!!! But I made up Engel, XD So bite me, ;x  
  
  
  
10/2/02  
  
School and Happy Birthday!  
  
It was nearing a new school year. And Engel wanted to go, Duo didn't plan or want to send Engel, since he had a rough time in school. "I want to go! I want to have friends!" Engel whined, this had been going on for a few days now. Duo didn't know what to do. He wanted Engel to be happy, but would he really be happy in school?  
  
Duo gave in and soon they took Engel school shopping, his first time. "I want this!!" He was so excited about it, Duo nodded as Engel tossed in a bookbag into the shopping cart. Trowa held some differently colored pencils, "You'll need more of these." Duo didn't talk much while they were shopping, he didn't want to send his son to be verbally abused by other kids.  
  
They got home and just an hour before dinner Trowa and Wufei sat with a large paper pad with numbers and words scribbled on it. "Let's review.." Engel sat in between and watched and listened to each one carefully. They had their dinner and afterwards, Engel took a bath given by Duo and was off to bed.  
  
The morning, Duo woke uo Engel at seven o'clock, to get ready for the interview at school. Engel rushed through breakfast and getting dressed. Duo and Heero got in the car and buckled, Engel in and soon were on their way.  
  
The principal was a middle aged woman, with fading red hair as she was checking records on Engel. "This child has never went to school? A bit late isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, we've been teaching him, but he wants to go here now."  
  
"I highly doubt this child's efforts.. He's behind in learning, and he'll have to go to the first grade."  
  
"What?! How can you say that when you don't even know what he's capable of!"  
  
Duo shouted at her, as the woman grabbed some papers and handed them to Engel. "Do this test and show me how good you are."  
  
Engel carefully read the first sheet and started to write. Then he went on to the second, then third and finnally, the fourth sheet. He handed it back to the woman as she reviewed it with surprise.  
  
Fill in the missing word, Addition, Subtraction, Correct Misspelled words, name the object, Write down the colors, write the Alphabet, all this in four sheets, Engel done so correctly.  
  
"I see...... That I was wrong..." She handed the papers to Duo to read, while Heero leaned over to get a closer look. Duo smiled and hugged his son and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good boy!" The woman looked at the rest of Engel's paper work, "The child has no mother?"  
  
Duo and Heero froze, Engel looked up at them with confusion, "She... passed on...." Duo smiled at his son. 'My.. mother?' Engel never thought much about his own mother before, but what happened to her? And where did she go? Before his mind could dig up more questions, the principal broke his thoughts.  
  
"It seems he knows the basics.. I'll put him in the third grade."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Duo got up, his braid swaying as Engel smiled, he said thank you and ran to Heero. Luckily Engel forgot of his mother and he told the other three pilots about his day. They were all so proud of him, just as Duo began to think that maybe sending him to school wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday our dear, Engel.. Happy birthday to you!"  
  
Engel blew out his ice cream cake as everyone cheered. Engel was no eight years old, on September fifth, this was the day, Duo had found him but now his mind was in the present not in the past. But sometimes he can remember the woman's face and the sound of her screams, pleading for a sign that her child will be all right.  
  
And her jade eyes held the same look of happiness just as Engel's did. "This is from Wufei, and I." Trowa handed a gift to the birthday boy, who had on a very large birthday hat. Engel quickly tore off the colorful wrappings and saw a remote controlled vechical. "Thank you!"  
  
Red, was his favorite color, Quatre had given him a toy model rocket ship, and Heero gave him a toy gun and a blue dragon with a green tongue.  
  
"Heero? Where on Earth, did you get a toy gun?"  
  
Wufei asked but all his reply was Heero's smirk. Duo smiled as he handed Engel his present. He unwrapped it to reveal a comic book of space monsters and something close to a Lego Block space station. "Thank you, daddy."  
  
"Come here!"  
  
Duo grabbed the boy and gave him countless of kisses. Engel did grow taller his hair almost looked like Heero's but he was growing a small ponytail in the back. He brushed his bangs out from his eyes and soon took his first bite from the cake.  
  
  
  
The school playground was flooded with children standing in line. Duo stood next to Engel and knelt down, "Remember, Engel, only I, Heero, and the others will come and get you. Don't go to anybody else, they will take you away from me. Be a good boy and remember all that we've taught you."  
  
Duo hugged him just as the bell rang and the kids were marching inside, "I love you." The boy smiled as Duo replied, "I love you too." Duo let go and watched Engel go inside the building.  
  
That afternoon, Duo had his head stuck under the hood of the car. All sorts of clicks and odd noises came as he tried fixing it. "Come on, damnit." Then something made a loud crack, "OWWWW, SHIT!!!! YOU PIECE OF FILTH!!!"  
  
He shouted to the car and continued working on it, "Bastard.." He heard someone clearing their throat. Duo came out and closed the hood of the car, he looked at the owner who was a blonde woman. Duo's hands and face were dirty, "It's all fixed." Duo took out a red handkerchief and wiped his brow.  
  
"Not everything."  
  
Duo looked at her, "What?" She started to removed her bathrobe, reveiling her slender naked body. "What's this all about.....?" She smirked, "Come here.." She whispered in a seductive tone, no one else was witnessing this since only her and Duo were in the back yard.  
  
Duo looked around all sides before he started walking towards her. She was inside the doorway but she moved to let Duo enter. She grabbed him by his hand and led him up stairs to her bedroom. "How do you like it?" She asked laying on her bed, "Kinky..." Duo grinned as he removed his dirty rag and tied her left wrist to the bed post.  
  
He walked away and started looking for her purse. "Hey! What's going on?"  
  
"I want my money for fixing the car!"  
  
He shouted as he brought her purse towards her. He started counting the money in front of her, "Three hundred. Well, seems like the price I charge to sleep with you can't afford."  
  
Duo placed the phone in her reach as he walked out, laughing. "COME BACK!!!! COME BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!! BASTARD! COME BACK! ARHG!!!!" She struggled and broke free, but by the time she came downstairs, Duo was no longer in sight.  
  
"Weirdo women.."  
  
Duo stopped by an office building and walked inside. He went to the front desk to page Heero."Send him up.." Heero replied as Duo smiled and went to Heero's office. "Duo, your hands are dirty."  
  
"Aren't they always?" He grinned, "Come on, we gotta pick up Engel from his first day of school!" Heero nodded as he stood to put folders away, Duo grabbed Heero's behind before running out of his office.  
  
"Linda, i'm leaving early today." Heero told the girl at the front desk before walking out, she noriced a hand mark on his pants but didn't say anything. He got inside the truck with Duo and they drove off to the school.  
  
Engel stood wearing his father's old black hat, waiting. He felt sad and began to wonder if they would ever show. He saw Heero heading towards him, Engel smiled, "Heero!!" He hugged him tightly while Duo stood at the gate of the school yard. Heero picked him up and brought him to Duo. They kissed as they walked off, some of the children notice Duo's long well kept braid.  
  
  
  
All evening Engel talked about school. He felt happy that he made some new friends, the others helped him with his homework, while it was Trowa's turn to cook dinner. Baked Ziti, one of Engel's favorites. And soon Engel was tucked into bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
The next day at school Engel stood with some boys from his class. They saw Heero across the street waiting to cross when one of the boys asked, "Is that your dad?"  
  
"No. That one there is my dad." He smiled before the other boys laughed, "That isn't your dad!" They pointed at Duo, "That's your mother!!!" The laughed harder, as Engel grew angry. "He is not! He's my father!"  
  
"No! That's your mother! Only mom's have long hair like that!"  
  
Engel looked back and saw Duo and Heero crossing the street, he turned back to the boys who kept laughing and making rude jokes about Duo. "He's your mom dressed in your father's clothes!"  
  
"He smells and he's always dirty!"  
  
"He fixes cars!"  
  
The three boys kept laughing still as Engel felt sad and angry. "Your dad is stupid for trying to grow his hair like a girl!" Engel took off his bookbag and clenched his fists. He charged at the boy in the middle, he punched him dead center on his chin. And Engel fell foward on his hands, and spread his legs open, sending each of his feet into the other two boys. Engel pushed himself up and did one back flip, he saw the other boys cry and scream.  
  
"ENGEL!!!!"  
  
He turned and saw Duo look very shocked and angry. "But they.." Engel felt as if he was going to cry, "Heero, take him back to the truck...." Duo glared for a moment before he walked to the crying boys. Heero took Engel by the hand gently, and picked up his bookbag and walked to the pick-up truck.  
  
Heero sat on the passenger side, and Engel in the middle when the boy finally broke down and cried. He watched Duo talk to each of the boy's mothers and he made his way back to the truck, Engel tried holding back his tears. Duo got in the driver's seat and didn't say a word.  
  
Heero spoke in Japanese only Engel understood. Engel replied back in Japanese, "I'm sorry. Are you going to punish me?"  
  
"Don't ask me, ask your father."  
  
Duo had no idea what they were saying but it made Engel quiet again. They got home and Duo went into the kitchen, while Engel went on his bed and finished his cry. Engel fell asleep but what awoke him was the sounds of Duo's footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
Engel turned to look when his door opened. Duo closed it and walked next to his son. "What happened?" Duo was very serious, but also his voice held a calm tone. "They were making fun of you..."  
  
"How? They don't even know me."  
  
"They said you were my mom... They said you were a girl because of your braid...... And it made me mad..."  
  
Duo placed his hand on Engel's shoulder, the child looked up at Duo. "Is what they said true?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Then why cry over it? You know the truth in your heart. You know I love you, but using what we've taught you in Self Defense won't make all of your problems go away. They will only get worse and bigger if all you do is beat up people. You just have to learn to ignore them, I did. And Self Defense is only used when you're in danger or being threatened."  
  
Duo smiled softly and hugged him close. "Just ignore them.." Engel smiled a little bit, "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who taught you how to braid?"  
  
Duo blinked before smiling again, "A very nice lady.."  
  
-End, but not over.  
  
Spazmastic: Engel was raised by 5 Gundam pilots, so of course he can kick some ass! LOL. 


	16. Uncovering, Engel

Disclaimer: I Don't own, Gundam Wing!  
  
10/2/02  
  
Uncovering, Engel.  
  
It had been six years since that small fight in school. Engel Maxwell was now in the 8th grade, and hating it. He grew bored with school, as at home his family taught him more things then anything else at school. Trowa would take him around to different cities with the circus and taught him how to tend the animals.  
  
He even got to be a part of the show. "And now.. Catherine! The knife throwing woman!" A spotlight shone on her, "And her partner.. Engel!" And a soptlight shone on Engel strapped to a rotating wheel. "ENGEL!?!!?" Duo stood from his seat while Heero and Wufei pulled him back down.  
  
Duo's heart stopped whenever Catherine threw a knife at Engel, on that rotating wheel. "Trowa, that bastard!" Catherine had her last knife, 'I feel dizzy..' Engel thought but kept his concentration. Catherine threw her knife and when it hit the wheel an explosion happened as Duo screamed.  
  
There was clouds of smoke at the rotating wheel, and when it cleared away Engel stood next to Catherine waving and smiling. The crowd went wild with cheers but Duo got up and stalked his way back stage.  
  
"Engel?!"  
  
"Hi, dad! Wasn't I great?!?"  
  
"YOU COULDV'E BEEN KILLED! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
  
Duo rarely shouted to Engel, but he knew his father was scared. "I'm sorry.." Trowa came out from the shadows, "It was my idea." Duo looked up and glared at Trowa. "I just want to beat the living hell out of you..!"  
  
"Engel is one of our own too. And I trust in his abilities."  
  
Duo sighed and felt hands snaking around his arm. "I'm sorry.. I didn't want to scare you.." Engel was up to Duo's shoulder now, "Its ok..." Duo smiled and rubs his head. Engel had bangs like Heero's but he had a black braid that came to the middle of his back.  
  
And he ate more then the rest did like as most 13yrs. olds. He was growing out of shoes and clothing fast like a weed. But he still had a child voice, and he was clumsy at times. Engel dropped out of school a few days after. He got a job at reparing computer parts, door to door.  
  
Engel seemed to grow more distant from his family. He didn't tell them much of anything anymore, but he kept to himself watching the stars. "What's up, little man?" Duo stood next to Engel and smiled. "Nothing..." Duo sat next to his son, "Smoking, eh?"  
  
Engel seemed to grow nervous, "I can smell it from my room.. You know better. Nice night isn't it?" Engel nodded but still seemed nervous, "What?"  
  
"Remember... When I went to school.. And that principal..?"  
  
"Yea? She was kinda bitchy."  
  
"Where is my mother?"  
  
Duo sighed and looked at the sky. "In the stars now."  
  
"Do you have a picture of her?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Why not? Didn't you love her when yous dated?"  
  
"Dated?"  
  
"Yea, didn't you date her?"  
  
"Oh, its chilly out now.. Come on, Engel you'll catch a cold."  
  
"Tell me! You may run and hide but you never lie.. Right?"  
  
Duo sighed as he walked back inside the house. Duo use to say that but now it was no longer true, he did lie. Engel grew angry that Duo hadn't answered his questions. It was nearing Duo's birthday. Duo didn't celebrate any birthdays, the pilots picked this day for him.  
  
February 1, why that month? Because the birthstone matched his eyes. Duo would be 28, they all guessed it was his age since they were all near the same age. The night of his party Duo stood on the back porch. Engel was inside his tree house retreieving his father's present. Hilde came outside and started talking with him.  
  
"It's good to see you truely happy, Duo.. No more, God of Death, huh?"  
  
"Yea that's right. Those days are gone for good I hope."  
  
"Hey, i'm sure they are.."  
  
'God of Death? My father?' Engel stayed hidden until they both went inside. He wondered why he had such an odd nickname. Late that same night, when everyone was asleep, but Engel. He went inside Quatre's bedroom and slipped past the bed where he saw Trowa laying beside him. Engel carefully lifted the laptop and left the room quietly.  
  
He hooked it up in the kitchen and began hacking into the Preventers database. He was drinking soda, as he nearly choked when he was able to bring the file up for Duo Maxwell. He began to read it...  
  
Name: Duo Maxwell. Age: 16. Former job: Pilot. Past History: Unknown. DOB: AC187 Status: Presumed dead. Last assignment: To stop the rebelious party in Germany. His MS was last seen engulfed in flames.  
  
"What?! My father isn't dead!? What's this nonsense?!" Engel hacked more into top secret files on Une's own database. The screen became flooded with profiles of some pilots.  
  
Name: Heero Yuy Former assasin and Gundam Pilot.  
  
Name: Duo Maxwell Former Gundam Pilot and delivery.  
  
Name: Trowa Barton Former Gundam Pilot, circus entertainer, former soldier of Mariema.  
  
Name: Quatre Rabarba Winner Former Gundam Pilot. Heir to the Winner Estates.  
  
Name: Chang Wufei Former Gundam Pilot, former soldier of Mariema.  
  
Name: Zechs.. Former Oz soldier, pilot of Talgeese 1 & 2. Believed to be dead.  
  
Engel gasped in shock. The Gundam pilots?! His own father!? His family!?  
  
"Who are these people......?"  
  
-To be continued...  
  
Spazmastic: Duo/TOK/Folken, Duo just went to go apologize to the mothers.. And I wasn't focusing too much on what would've happened the day after, since I thought it wouldn't appeal to the readers. Thank you. 


	17. Finding the Truth

Disclaimer: I Don't own, Gundam Wing!  
  
9/6/02  
  
Finding the Truth.  
  
  
  
Engel hadn't realized how long he was on the computer. Heero came in followed by Duo and Quatre, "Hey, isn't that my Lap Top?" Engel gasped as he shut the computer and site off. "What are you doing?" Duo asked leaning over as the monitor was now blank.  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"He's hiding something..."  
  
Heero noted, "Come on, what's going on?" Duo asked. Engel shot up from his seat and backed away. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He shouted, "We're your family.." Quatre smiled, "Don't give me that.. WHO ARE YOU!? Gundam pilots!? Why couldn't you tell me!?!"  
  
The three gasped in shock, "Engel! Who told you that?"  
  
"You! Duo Maxwell! Former Gundam Pilot, last seen alive in Germany..! Who are you!?" Engel shouted.  
  
"I am your father! You don't disrespect me!"  
  
"How can you when the report says you're not even alive!?"  
  
"What report?!"  
  
"The Preventers report.. From some woman named Une.. I hacked into the database.. I wanted to know why you were called, 'The God of Death.' And you all.. lied to me...."  
  
Engel hung his head down and began to cry. Duo moved forward to hug his son, "Get away from me!" Engel moved back reveiling his gun aimed at Duo. Wufei and Trowa entered and saw what had happened. Engel continued to cry, as he held a firm grip on his gun aimed at Duo.  
  
"Where is my mother?"  
  
"She's dead.. I don't know her name.. "  
  
Duo looked at his son, saddness in his face. Heero grabbed an object, most likely a gun of his own, but at perfect timing, Engel pulled out another one aimed at Heero. "Go on." Engel glared at Duo. Engel had the upper hand now, two guns, each one aimed at Heero and Duo. And Heero had his pointed at Engel.  
  
"When I was 16, I worked for the Preventers. We were shipped to Germany to stop a rebeling act against the proclaimantion of peace.. My Moblie Suit was hit, and it burned, but I jumped out. That's why they think i'm dead.. I found your mother, holding a small baby... It was you.. She was pleading to me in German, I couldn't understand. So I took you and I ran.. And nearly a year later the rest of the guys found me.. And we wanted to raise you as our own, to give you the life we never had..."  
  
"So you all lied to me..? Why didn't you tell me you were Gundam pilots?"  
  
Quatre spoke up, "Because there was no need. We didn't want you to be a replacement of us. We fought and killed, and then it was time for us to stop. Peace was finally here."  
  
"You're not who I thought you all were! You all lied! What else have you lied to me about?!"  
  
They all stayed silent, "I'm sorry, Engel.." Duo whispered, Engel cocked the gun and fired. The others gasped, while Engel turned around and ran out the backdoor.  
  
"DUO!?"  
  
"I'm... ok.. He missed me...."  
  
Engel ran and didn't know where he wanted to go. But he felt betrayed and couldn't stay there anymore. "We have to find him!"  
  
"No, Quatre.."  
  
"How come, Duo?"  
  
"Because.. he is my son.. He'll be back..."  
  
Duo hung his head low, his bangs covered his eyes, but they all saw a tear run down his cheek. "Duo.." Quatre stepped forward, but Duo held his hand up, "Stop.. Leave me for now.. You can't be seeing this.." They all started to leave the kitchen, "Wufei, turn out the light.." Wufei caught a glimpse of Duo's smile, "Sure, Maxwell.."  
  
Duo sat in the dark kitchen in the middle of the night. "I know you're here, watching me." Heero stepped out from the darkness and sat next to Duo. "Duo.."  
  
"Its all right. He shouldv'e known.. What hurts me the most is... My child aimed a gun at me.. He had the same look in his eyes as his mother did....."  
  
Heero hugged Duo as he began to weep. "But.. he's my son.. He's always mine... He'll be back.. I'll be here until he does...."  
  
Engel heard loud voices of men, and a bright warm light was in his face. He woke up as the blinding sun greeted him. He woke up inside an old car in a junk yard. He hidden his guns and began to walk out. 'Where do I go now?' He heard a jet fly overhead as he smiled and now knew where he was going.  
  
Engel pick pocket enough money to board a flight shuttle to Germany. While on the plane he asked a man if he could use his laptop. He was sitting next to the man, which agreed to let him use it. Engel hacked back into the database and located the city where Duo 'died.'  
  
After that, Engel had a mission of his own..  
  
"Find my real father.. Mission Accepted!"  
  
-To be continued.  
  
Spazmastic: Ok, before someone asks, Engel will find his father but how? You'll just have to wait and see, ;D But Engel has tricks, c'mon you live with 5 former Gundam pilots, assassins, and you're not going to learn a thing or two? Heheh... Ask away! :D Thanks for the reviews, ^_^ 


	18. Mission Completed?

Disclaimer: I Don't own, Gundam Wing!  
  
10/6/02  
  
Mission Completed?  
  
Quatre was on his computer, checking files and such. "Hmm.. There seems to be money being removed from my account.." Quatre checked his account, he had charges made in Germany recently and money was being checked out.  
  
"Duo! I know where Engel is!"  
  
Quatre rushed in the living room, Duo and Heero sat next to each other on the sofa. And Wufei in the recliner asleep until Quatre's voice woke him up. "He's using my account for charges being made in Germany!"  
  
Duo blinked slowly, his movements seemed slow, "I know, Quatre.. He's my Angel.. He'll be back, so do forgive him.." Quatre sighed, "Oh Duo.."  
  
Engel checked for information in hospitals. All he had in his wallet was some money and a picture of Duo and Heero holding him as a baby. He showed the picture to nurses, doctors, no luck. Ironically Engel walked by the same spot his mother died, without ever knowing.  
  
They never repaired that city in thirteen years. The buildings which were crushed and burned still stood, looming over the dark desolate streets. Engel took a narrow dirt road through the woods, never knowing he was tracing Duo's footsteps years earlier.  
  
  
  
Engel was growing very tired, but soon he saw a white illuminating sign ahead. It looked like a hospital. He just had to try before going to sleep somewhere. He walked through the sliding doors and to the front desk. "Hallo." Said the woman behind the counter, he handed her the picture, pointing to the baby.  
  
And like all the others the woman was confused. She turned and handed it to another woman who had her back turned to her. She was the head nurse, and she looked at the picture and gasped! This was the nurse who let Duo hold Engel, and gave him a room to rest. She led Engel upstairs in her office, and seated him down.  
  
"I know.. Poor, English... This man.. I know.. The baby I know.."  
  
"That's me.. I'm the baby."  
  
"So.. handsome.." She smiled.  
  
"I'm looking for my real father.. But I don't know where to turn or how. My mother was killed thirteen years ago."  
  
The head nurse gave Engel a serious glare before she looked through some files. She handed some to him of civilans killed in that attack. Engel looked through them carefully, mostly at the women. "I'll be back!" Engel took the files of the women and ran off. "Wait!"  
  
Engel broke into an office building, using one of their computers. We can see Heero and Duo's influence in him, don't we? He was searching the names of the women he had in the hospital files.  
  
At that same moment in a different time zone Duo was sitting out in the backyard. The house was quiet, and Duo smiled and laughed but inside he was hurting. He missed Engel terribly, he only hoped his son would return to him.  
  
"Duo, you must stop this. It hurts us all but we have to live, Quatre is keeping a close watch on Engel's deposites from his account."  
  
"I am living. I have too, I have to be here when he comes back. But have I really screwed up, Heero? Did I really lie to him? I betrayed his trust."  
  
"Duo, you haven't, stop being so hard on yourself."  
  
"Leave me alone.."  
  
"Hn.. Stubborn fool.."  
  
It also caused more arguments between them as well. Duo would be so stuck, retracing his teachings to Engel trying to see where he went wrong. But Heero knew that there was no one to blame. But Duo being stubborn he would snap at Heero. And sometimes Heero would snap back. It hurted them all too much.. You stayed by someone's side who was so little nearly helpless, you taught him all you know, teach them love, self respect, respect for life itself..  
  
Then one day.. They're gone.. Thirteen years is a long time, and Duo wanted it all back, all over again...  
  
Engel typed away matching the bioagraphies on the women, trying to see if any where married or what their martial status was. He gotten to the last one, her face was sweet and kind, cherry lip smile, bright green eyes, honey blonde hair. Engel stared at her picture and gently stroked his cheek as he smiled.  
  
"You have.. eyes almost like mine.." He whispered.  
  
He checked into her file and found that she was married and had one older son and a new born. There was an address written, Engel hoped this was his answer. He searched online for maps just when the lights flickered on.  
  
"Hey.. You see that over there?"  
  
"Yea, which moron forgot to shut down their computer? I swear, these people these days, can't do anything right."  
  
There were two men as one walked to the computer and shut it down. "Wanna get some coffee?" Engel stayed hidden in the air vent until they left.  
  
The Head Nurse walked into her office and found the files on her desk. But her office was locked and no one was there. Engel was long gone, he brought some food and headed towards the old address out in the subburbs. He finally reached it. A small cluster of houses together, smoke bellowing from the chimnes.  
  
He walked by each house, it was quiet there and at the end of the street a small white house that matched the address. Engel knocked on the door when a young man answered it. He was taller, maybe in his late teens or early twenties. He had shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. 'Could this be my brother?'  
  
"Hello.. Can you speak English?"  
  
"Of course. What do you want?"  
  
"I don't know how to... ask this but.. Did you have a young brother who was believed to have died with your mother?"  
  
"Yes. How would you know of such thing?"  
  
"I might... Be your brother...."  
  
-To be continued...  
  
Spazmastic: Try not to get to mad at Engel, lol.. Wouldn't you be upset if the people who you trusted since birth didn't tell you things? 


	19. Mother's Eyes, A Father's Hatred

Disclaimer: I Don't own, Gundam Wing!  
  
10/16/02  
  
Mother's Eyes, A Father's Hatred.  
  
"My brother? Ha! You are making a sick joke, no?"  
  
"No no! Look!"  
  
Engel showed him the picture of himself as a baby. The other teen looked at it before he let him inside. He knelt down and pulled out a brown box with gold designs. Inside were pictures, he searched for a moment before finding the right one. He compared Engel's picture to his own.  
  
"You are.. Look."  
  
He showed Engel the pictures and sure enough the baby in both pictures looked exactly alike. "What is your name?" Engel asked full of enthusiasim and pure delight. "Eugene.. After my..... Our.. father.. You?"  
  
"Engel.."  
  
"Engel? Hahaha! You certainly don't look like one."  
  
Engel handed Eugene the picture of the blonde woman from the file from the hospital. Eugene seemed to be stunned as he pointed up. At the top of the shelf was the same woman both of her boys had her eyes. "She's beautiful.." Engel barely spoke above a whisper.  
  
"She's dead.."  
  
Engel was puzzled, he felt hurt for the rude tone in Eugene's voice. "Do you work?" Eugene asked placing on a hardhat. "No. What kind of work?"  
  
"Repair.."  
  
Eugene smiled and led Engel outside going north. Over some hills there was a large factory,smoke hung near the top. Eugene talked with a man at the gate before handing Engel his own hat. Men worked at weilding, some at pipe cutting, all sorts of hard working labor. It only took Eugene a few moments to explain what to do before Engel was on his own.  
  
Four o'clock and it was time to go home. Engel and Eugene were setting the table for dinner. Engel was excited to meet his real father but inside.. He had missed Duo, but Duo kept secrets and he felt like he couldn't trust him any longer.  
  
  
  
"God.... Jesus.... Saints.. Saint Mary....." Duo whispered in the night alone inside Engel's treehouse.  
  
"I believe... Help me.."  
  
He whispered once more. "Sister Helen you were right.. It took me all this time to believe in more then.. The God of Death.. I did see a miracal.. Many.. I just haven't noticed.. Please don't take him away.."  
  
Duo hidden his face into his hands. "He's been there almost all night.. As usual. What do you suppose he's doing in there?"  
  
Quatre asked Wufei, gazing out the kitchen window. "Praying, I think."  
  
"I don't think I ever saw Duo pray.. Not after the way he thought he was God of Death.."  
  
Wufei turned away, "He's not the only one praying. We'll pray to whomever we believe in. And I think for the first time in a while, Duo found something else to believe in."  
  
Half a world away...  
  
A tall husky built man stormed his way inside.. Eugene walked up to him and spoke in their native tongue. Engel smiled at his father, now he knew where he gotten the black hair from. "What's this? Just as soon as I thought she was gone from me, something shows up and haunts me?"  
  
"What?" Engel's face shown confusion.  
  
"You're not my son.."  
  
"But I believe I am..."  
  
"How could you be? You must've died too.. Who took you in?"  
  
Eugene mumbled something again in his language so Engel wouldn't understand. "Two men? Who were they?" Engel figured that he must've told him about the picture of Heero and Duo. "Foster.... Family.."  
  
"If you want to stay you'll work hard, and listen to me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
They sat down at supper when the father noticed Engel's long hair. While Engel took his time at eating his meal he didn't notice his father reach over to the drawer and pulled out a pair of sciccors. "What's.. that for..?"  
  
"Cutting that stupid thing off! You're not a girl!"  
  
"No! Please! I like it, please don't!"  
  
His father stepped closer, Engel shot up from his chair, "NO! I like my hair like this!"  
  
Ironcialy at that same time.  
  
Quatre stood outside under the tree, "Duo! Come inside! Its raining! You'll get sick, come in."  
  
The steps to enter the club house were slippery, "Careful." Quatre noted as Duo began to descend.  
  
"You dare talk back to me!?" Eugene, the father shouted, "No! Its just I like it!" Engel protested and watched his father lift his hand in the air.  
  
"Careful Duo, it's slippery."  
  
Duo stopped and gazed up at the dark sky.  
  
Engel fell backwards on the table and on to the floor as Duo fell from the tree.  
  
"DUO!!"  
  
Engel blinked with shock as he saw his own blood seeping on to the floor.  
  
"I got you!"  
  
Quatre shouted as he caught Duo. "Duo! Are you alright!? Come on let's go inside.."  
  
Engel and Duo both wondered, 'What happened....?'  
  
-To be continued.  
  
Spazmastic: Confusing, ehh? Ok, at the same time Engel got smacked, Duo fell from the club house.. Its kind of symbolic I guess.. ^^; DON'T YOU HATE CLIFF HANGERS?! AHAHAHAHA! XD Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, X_x;.. Personal.. issues... 


	20. Rebuilding Past Horrors

Disclaimer: I Don't own, Gundam Wing! But I made up Engel, ect.  
  
10/18/02  
  
Rebuilding Past Horrors.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked his face was concern.  
  
"He's all right, just slipped on the steps."  
  
Quatre help Duo sit down at the kitchen table. Duo's hair was wet, his shoes muddy while Heero kneeled next to him. "What happened?" Duo slowly looked at Heero, "Something bad.. Something bad happened to.. Engel.." Heero rubbed Duo's shoulders, "How would you know?" All Duo could do was shake his head causing the droplets of water to fall off.  
  
  
  
Engel blinked a few times before he turned to look over his shoulder. There his father and brother were looming over him snickering. His brother took his own plate and walked off, "Finish your plate now, Engel.." His father said warmly before he too walked off.  
  
Engel rose up on his feet. "I haven't used.. Self Defense in a while but I could've dodged that.." He whispered to himself before he picked up his plate, he wasn't hungry anymore. He cleaned it off and silently helped dry the dishes. "Time for bed." Eugene said washing off the last dirty dish.  
  
"Wha..? Its only eight o'clock.."  
  
"I know. And you have to go to bed. We work early tomorrow. Come your room is this way."  
  
Eugene led Engel up stairs, and shown him a neatly kept yet, dusty old room. "Here. Bathroom is down the hall.. Have a goodnight." And Eugene turned and left Engel in the dark room. Engel flipped the switch as the lights flickered on. He turned to look back at his room and gasped, the wallpaper was blue with some pink and red flower designs going in rows.  
  
Yes, it was a woman room. The bed was old and creaky and there were boxes laying all over. There was an odd smell of perfurm and roses, it was indeed a sweet smell. And now for the life of him, Engel couldn't remember the scent in Duo's hair. It smelled like a fresh rain mixed in with some kind of flower.. Oh, what was that sweet exotic aroma?  
  
  
  
Engel had a feeling this was his mother's room and her scent still remained behind. He knelt down and looked through a box nearest to his feet. Before he could remove the contains he heard shouting downstairs and someone tredding up the stairs. Engel closed the box and stood up just in time before his father burst in.  
  
"You! Out!"  
  
Engel walked out of the room as he saw the other two fight. "My son is stupid! Your room is with him!" The father shoved Eugene as he obeyed and led Engel to his own room. "We have to share a bed. If you pee in it, i'll kill you."  
  
"EUGENE!"  
  
"I'M COMING!"  
  
Eugene glared once more at Engel before he left to see what his father had wanted. Engel sighed deeply and sat on the bed. At least the room wasn't dusty. Engel fell asleep but he heard Eugene come in, but remained still. The sun shone in Engel's face when he opened his eyes he realized there was no shade or curtain. But he saw other rooftops and the rising of dawn.  
  
"Ahh. You awake."  
  
Engel looked over and saw Eugene dressed and ready. "What time is it?"  
  
"Dawn, you fool. Come on, we must get ready."  
  
Engel got up and they had breakfast. Then the two brothers walked silently to the factory. "This factory is one of the largest copper and metal making companies in the world! We make for foolish Colonies in space to make repairs."  
  
Eugene smiled, he seemed much happier at work and yet he was still a snot to Engel. "You work at this sector! Screw up and you may loose your hand.. Or head..." Eugene walked away laughing as Engel went to the dicretion to where he would be working.  
  
"Hello... Can you tell me if this is the right place?"  
  
Engel handed a weilder a piece of paper. The weilder looked up and he seemed shocked by something. "What's wrong?" Engel asked looking quite puzzled enough. "You're in right place. You come to help me, ehh? Come sit by me, Engel."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Oh.. Eugene.. told me.."  
  
Engel sat next to the man, he seemed to be in his forties. "What's your name?" Engel smiled this man seemed to be nice and kind. "Peter." Engel helped Peter at tighting bolts to a large sheet of metal and polishing it. And sure enough four o'clock, the whistle screamed out its daily cry. "Nice meeting you, Peter! Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye, Engel.."  
  
Engel ran off as Peter sighed. "How I miss your mother.." Engel stood at the gate waiting for his brother. He stood for a half an hour before he went back inside to look for him. He walked up the steel staircase up to the higher level. Then he walked past second, and third. When he came to the fourth level, (from the ground) he saw a door was open and went inside. He walked down some dark steps as he smelled some gasoline.  
  
Soon he saw a light at the end, and when he stepped out onto the steel balcny he gasped as he saw a Moblie Suit being rebuilt. He saw his father and other men talking until onre of them looked up and pointed at him. Everyone stopped and saw Engel and shouted.  
  
And out from the shadows themself, came Eugene has he got a hold of Engel in a headlock. "What are you doing?! FOOL!" Engel tried to get free while he choked, "I came.. Looking for you.."  
  
The man who first saw him was in a business suit and shouted again, what sounded like another order. Eugene dragged Engel down the stairs, not letting his grip go. He threw him at the feet of that man. "Sooo... A spy, no?" Engel coughed, his head was lifted up by this man.  
  
"N-no, sir.. I came to look for Eugene.."  
  
"And why were you?"  
  
"The bell rang and.. He didn't come.."  
  
"Ahh.. Its four o'clock, gentlemen.. We'll continue out talk later." He rose back up and made a quick nod at Eugene Jr. Engel stood up, "I'm sorry, I didn't.." The man in the suit nodded with a grin before he walked towards the suit. "Listen you filth!"  
  
Eugene hissed, as he pushed Engel against the wall.  
  
"No one must know. Do not tell anyone outside!"  
  
"I won't.. Why are you repairing it?"  
  
"That's our business, soon you will know. If you keep your mouth shut!"  
  
"All right."  
  
Engel took one look at it and it still needed major repair, "My Moblie Suit was hit, and it burned.." Duo's voice whispered inside his mind. Engel had a feeling something wasn't right about this.  
  
Engel laid on the bed staring at the stars as he wandered back into pasttimes.  
  
"Which is a Colony and which is a star?"  
  
"Heheh, its very hard to tell, Engel. But that one, at the right hand corner from Tarus. That's my Colony.. See how it slow flickers around the edges?"  
  
"Yes! Oh! Quatre! I see it!"  
  
Engel tried looking for it now but then he heard another voice inside his head.  
  
"Engel!"  
  
"Trowa.. Ready.."  
  
"Now! JUMP!"  
  
Engel jumped into the air, curled like a ball, spinning moving towards Trowa. Trowa jumped up and held his arm as if he was pretending to hold a weapon. At the right moment Engel uncurled himself, he leaned his upper body forward, while he sent his left leg at Trowa's breast.  
  
"Trowa!" Engel landed and ran while Trowa sat on the ground. "Trowa! I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" Trowa smiled and lift up his shirt, there was a mark across his chest. "Not bad for an eight year old.. How about I make some Ziti tonight?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Engel missed Trowa's cooking, Quatre's baking, Heero's odd dishes. Engel missed Heero's boiled fish head stew, with baboo shoots, mushrooms, and a big hepping help of white rice. Duo's chocolate fudge cake, Engel chuckled as he remembered his nineth birthday...  
  
"Duo?! Is that cake pure chocolate!?"  
  
Wufei demanded while Duo was stiring the icing. "Yea, why?"  
  
"IDIOT! Don't give Engel a cake like that! Three layers of colate frosting!?"  
  
Heero shouted, "Four layers.." Duo stuck his tongue out, continuing to stir. "You'll rot his teeth!" Wufei muttered as Duo started to sway side to side almost like dancing. Wufei grumbled, Engel peered inside the kitchen as he saw Duo swaying back and forth with Heero beside him.  
  
Duo had whispered something, before he took the rubber whisk and placed a little bit of chocolate icing on Heero's nose. Duo snickered and whispered once more before he leaned forward and licked the icing off.  
  
"Idiot.." Heero poked Duo's side. By this time Heero had noticed Engel watching from the doorway. "Hey! You're not suppose to be here until i'm done with your cake!"  
  
Engel smiled at his fond memories. But why couldn't they tell him the truth? Well it was time for bed, he had work in the morning.  
  
-To be continued...  
  
Spazmastic: Engel's father hit him on purpose.. 


	21. Training a pilot, fixing a broken heart

Disclaimer: I Don't own, Gundam Wing! Just Engel and others are made up by meh.  
  
10/22/02  
  
Training a pilot. Fixing a broken heart  
  
Eight days before Engel's 14th birthday. He had been gone for seven months. And Duo was buying presents and all smiles. They others gathered around trying to come up with an idea.  
  
"You know how much he'll be crushed if Engel doesn't come.." Quatre noted, pity in his voice.  
  
"It hurts us all.. But i'm afraid Duo has the closer connection since he found the boy with his mother."  
  
"Right, Trowa. Also it made Duo believe in another God then.. just himself.."  
  
Wufei stated before he took a sip of coffee. "Hmm.. strong.." Trowa looked to his left. "Heero, do you think we should go to Germany to find Engel? Its been months since he's taken any money from Quatre's account. Can you persuade Duo into making him go look?"  
  
"I tried that. He's so stubborn. He's afraid if we leave the house to look for him, Engel might return and see that we're not here and never return."  
  
"Engel wouldn't think like that."  
  
"Who knows what he's thinking now, Quatre."  
  
"Yes.. You're right, Trowa."  
  
They all heard the front door open, "Hey guys!" Duo walked inside the kitchen his face and hands were covered in grease. "What a day. I'm so thirsty. So what you all been doing today?"  
  
"Duo we have to talk."  
  
Duo poured himself a glass of orange juice, "Sure." Quatre sighed before he spoke again. "Duo, let's go look for Engel, please? He could be lost or in danger. Please? He have to find him."  
  
"Hey, don't worry. He'll be back on his birthday i'm sure."  
  
"Enough of this! This is pure crap! I'm going to look for him! You can all just sit around and wait."  
  
Wufei stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. "I believe he's right. You might be in denial, Duo." Trowa calmly stood up and followed after Wufei. Duo turned and threw his glass of orange juice into the sink causing it to smash into tiny fragments.  
  
"What am I suppose to do!? Maybe Engel's happy! Maybe he doesn't need me anymore! Maybe I screwed up completely! And you want me to go face him!? He hates me! He nearly shot me! And you want me to find him?! Damn you all to hell! Don't you think he's hiding like a Gundam pilot would!? Did ya' ever think of that?! THAT'S ALL HE IS! Trained by our memories of battle and.. and war!!"  
  
  
  
Duo leaned over the sink, Heero stood up.  
  
"Engel runs and hide but never tells a lie.... I took away.. his life.."  
  
"Duo.."  
  
Heero stood behind him and started to unbraid his hair. Quatre stood up heading towards the door, "No one is blaming you, Duo. It hurts us all, you're not the only one who felt like they lost a son."  
  
After Quatre left Heero was done with the unbraiding. He whispered a nickname in Duo's hear, before he started running his fingers through his hair.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Peter!"  
  
"Ah, Engel. Good to see you. Happy birthday, I got for you."  
  
Peter handed a red paper wrapped object. Engel quickly removed the paper and was amazed. It was a blue crest egg, no not a real one. It had two painted pictures on each side and a gold trim with a bow on top. Inside was a pearl necklace with some pink pearls.  
  
"Thank you, Peter. But why this necklace?"  
  
"For your girl someday."  
  
Engel blushed a bit, "Yea.. I suppose.." He put his gift away inside his bag. "ENGEL! ENGEL!" He turned and saw his brother rushing to him. "I got it! I got it!" He was laughing and dragging Engel by his arm. "Got what?"  
  
"I got to be the pilot of that moblie suit! ME!"  
  
"That's great, Eugene.. But why would you need to fly it?"  
  
"Because we're going to have our revenge! Sixteen years ago the use of weapons was banished. The Colonies made peace with the Earth because of Relena Dorlian. But one stood up against her. Dekem Barton, Operation Metor, we're soldiers of the Maerimea Army."  
  
'Maremia!' Engel thought before Eugene spoke more. "We're not going to fullfill Operation Metor, we have too less people and weapons. But with this Moblie Suit in this weapon banned world, we'll take over easily."  
  
"You just have one suit?"  
  
"No, we have a few more. But mine is the Commander! I need your help to memorize how to fly and fire."  
  
"Ok, sure."  
  
At night after supper Engel would read the control manuals all of the technolgical things you need to know about a Moblie Suit. He would read them out loud or ask a question and Eugene had to figure out the right response. Eugene did good but failed mostly on the battle stragies. He seemed to get angry or flustered and didn't know what to do.  
  
Engel didn't say anything. He just kept helping and felt bored after he memorized it mostly. A week after his 14th birthday, Eugene , and their father went to the plant and told Engel to come later. Engel decisided to go in his mother's room. It was a bit dim but he flipped on the light switch.  
  
He started digging through old photos and found a picture of his mother as a teenager wearing a pink and white pearled necklace. The kind Peter gave to him! On the back of the photo it said..  
  
"Always wear this and remember me. Remember this old friend of yours. Happy birthday, Greta ~Love, Peter."  
  
It was in German but Engel knew enough to know what it meant. "Peter..?" He looked through more and found more pictures of Peter with his mother. Engel was very confused but he put the pictures away and left the room, today was Eugene's first flight.  
  
Engel went to the fourth level balcony and walked down the steel steps. "I'm ready!" Eugene shouted from the cockpit. "All right, start it up." Said that man in the business suit, he must've been the leader of all this.  
  
  
  
Eugene closed the door and started it up. Something wasn't right with the monitor, but he wasn't sure exactly what. Ignoring it he started the Moblie Suit but a terrible tremble started to happen and the monitor blew out! Glass fragments flew at Eugene's face and upper body.  
  
"Eugene!" Shouted his father.  
  
"Stop! Cancel the test! OPEN THAT HATCH!"  
  
The leader screamed. The workers did and inside was a bloody Eugene, he was still alive but badly injured. They removed Eugene and rushed him to the nearby doctor at the site. The leader shook his head and turned around when Engel caught his eye.  
  
"I am, Christopher Reidel.. Your brother i'm afraid won't be able to pilot after this. But would you like too? You seem to have a fighter's spirit."  
  
"M-me?"  
  
"Yes. I know you're quite young, but I am appointing you to be the commander of the fleet."  
  
"Oh.. Thank you sir."  
  
Engel caught a glimpse of his father's deadly glare before he turned to the dicretion of the doctor's office. "Make repairs on the monitors!" Christopher ordered, 'I need to speak with, Peter soon.' Engel thought quietly.  
  
Duo placed Engel's birthday presents on Engel's bed. Duo sighed as Qutre walked in, "Its time, Duo." Duo nodded before he left the empty bedroom. It was time for their search on Engel.  
  
-End, but not over.  
  
Spazmastic: Sorry, but i'm having personal troubles and my computer is messed up as well. I'll finish it, don't worry, ~_^ 


	22. Peter & Greta's Secret

Disclaimer: I Don't own, Gundam Wing! Just Engel and others are made up by meh.  
  
10/24/02  
  
Peter's & Greta's Secret.  
  
"Good day, Engel. Is your brother all right?"  
  
"He's ok, just needs his rest.. Peter?"  
  
The older man looked at him with a smile, "Yes?" Engel kneeled next to the weilder, "Peter.. Did you know my mother?" Peter sighed, his blue eyes seemed sad as he placed his tools down.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Please tell me about her."  
  
"I known her since we were sixteen.. Just children at the time.. Kind.. Quiet, shy.. Beautiful.. We were best friends.. And as years went by I fell in love with her. But.. Something came up.."  
  
"What? Please, I must know!"  
  
"Eugene.. She was swept away by his charm.. She was twenty fives years old when she had Eugene Jr. I was happy for her but yet very worried. They use to fight so terribly.. One night.. After they had fight.. She came to me in tears. And that night we made love..."  
  
"What..? You.. You're my dad?"  
  
"Could be..."  
  
Engel felt shocked, was Peter his real father or Eugene? He didn't know what to say but after what had seemed like long moments of stagnation. "I'm sorry.. I just loved her so much but I kept quiet like a fool and now we both lost her."  
  
"What happened the day that she died?"  
  
"You were just born. They had a.. A fight. So she took you to the next city, to get you away from Eugene Sr. I was suppose to meet up with her later that day.. But the rebels attacked and I was too late. I searched for her and..."  
  
Peter took out his handkerchief wiping the tears away from his face.  
  
"I found her.. Under some rubble.... But I could not find you.. For years I wondered what happened.. And you came back. What happened to you?"  
  
His blue eyes kept watering themselves as Engel lost his tongue. He stood up rapidly and ran away. "Engel!"  
  
What is it with these hidden secrets? Duo lied, Duo wasn't his father and he was one of the Gundam Pilots? Peter might be his REAL father? What else was awaiting Engel? It seemed like he was the key to all these people's past lives.  
  
Engel ran to the woods and sat behind a tree. He tried to let it all sink in.. Greta, his mother who was killed begging Duo to save her new born. Eugene Sr. or Peter? He didn't know, he almost wish he didn't.  
  
"Chirstopher!"  
  
The leader looked over and saw a Preventers truck coming, he grimaced. "Hide it quickly!" The Moblie Suit sank into a underground chamber.  
  
"I hope he's here.. Do you think so, Duo?"  
  
Duo looked out the window wearing black sunglasses. "I don't know. Its four miles from where his last deposite."  
  
Quatre and Duo stepped out from the truck as Chirstopher greeted them with a smile. "Welcome, gentlemen."  
  
"Hello. We're here on a check before shipment to the Colony L1."  
  
Quatre shook the man's hand as Duo was looking around for Engel. "Ahh, yes. Please this way, sirs." Christopher led them to the materials and the containers, all seemed to be in perfect order.  
  
"Mr. Reidel, thank you for showing us around. But I have a favor sir, did you recently hire any young boys?"  
  
"Young boys you say? How young?"  
  
"About fourteen."  
  
Chirstopher rubbed his chin thinking, "Hmmm... No.. No, can't say that I remember. Perhaps a picture? May help me."  
  
Duo and Quatre were nervous about showing Engel's picture, as oppose to place Engel in any danger. "Thank you." Quatre smiled as he and Duo got back inside the truck. "We'll find him Duo." Quatre started the truck, it gave them a little jolt. "I know we will." Duo replied. Christopher hissed an order to a near by worker, "Get him!"  
  
When Engel had return a group of men grabbed him and brought him to the office.  
  
"What's this about?"  
  
Christopher stared at Engel, his hands folded in front of his mouth. "Two Preventers came by. One with a very long braid, like yours, do you know them?"  
  
'Duo?'  
  
"Uh, no sir."  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"No, sir.. I want to make you and my father proud. And make this mission a detication to my brother."  
  
"Good!" Christopher smiled brightly. "You may go."  
  
-End.  
  
Spazmastic: I know! I know! So much suspense and new twists and turns! Where will this all end?! Where will it all lead?! Why am I asking you?! XD  
  
Just to refresh your memory bank, Engel has a slightly chubby face.. His bangs are smiliar to Heero's, but his hair is black and he has a long braid that just a few inches past his shoulder blades. And he has round big bright yet dark green eyes.. Oh yea, they're cooler then contact lenses, XD  
Spazmastic: y0! Ya'll hate me don't ya'? Sorry but i've been busy with my job and my computer hasn't been to great a friend lately, -.-; I'll get this finished don't worry, ^^; I'm sorry! ::Whines.:: 


End file.
